


Life of the Party

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties? Not really your thing. Telling your ex's girlfriend that your (imaginary) boyfriend invited you to this party, then learning your ex would soon be showing up and would love to meet him? DEFINITELY not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

           Back at home, parties hadn’t really been your thing. You weren’t necessarily antisocial – it was just that a good time to you meant your laptop, a couple illegally downloaded movies and some popcorn. However, you were now a college freshman and had shifted to campus life – which came along with a roommate who appeared to be the life of every party. She was definitely slightly insane, but you could handle it… At least, you were pretty sure you could handle it. The two of you appeared to be fairly well balanced – when one of you was spiraling out of control due to emotional stress or schoolwork overload, the other could quickly reel them back in.

           Being the roommate though also made you her new favorite partner in crime, which meant that you got dragged along to every party she deemed worthy of ‘your’ presence (which you both knew really meant hers, but you appreciated the invites nonetheless). Something was different tonight though – normally the crowd consisted of classmates of hers or yours or kids that were connected to a friend of a friend, but this group was unfamiliar. At least, to her they were unfamiliar – she was following after some tall guy with reddish hair that she’d met working in the IT department when her laptop had crashed. She said it would mostly be geeks there, or so she had assumed since he was the one who had told her to come along in the first place. You could pick out a few faces though, and while you couldn’t place where you’d seen them last, they didn’t exactly inspire feelings of warmth and comfort.

           Glancing back down at your watch, you tried to avoid fidgeting, not really wanting to draw any attention to yourself. It was bad enough that you were in a room full of (mostly) strangers, that the alcohol was crap and the music was worse. You didn’t need anyone focusing on you, or focusing on how they might recognize you for various reasons… “Y/N?” You heard the squeaky voice before you saw her, and you gritted your teeth, turning slowly. You should have run while you’d had the chance, but instead you were face to face with the woman who had made your life a living hell – the woman your ex had cheated with you on. Looking back on the situation, you should have expected it, and there was no reason to blame her – you knew exactly whose fault it was, and you knew who your anger should be directed at. That didn’t make it any easier to attempt to smile and respond, “Kara… What a surprise!”

           Blonde hair, long legs, beautiful smile – things you both shared, but that she rocked while you… Made work on a good day. She was the kind of girl who knew how to do winged eyeliner and fishtail braids – meanwhile you’d shown up to the party with freshly washed hair and a grey beanie to hide that fact. She walked over slowly, wearing an unsurprisingly innocent smile. She’d tried multiple times to reach out to you after the… Event, but you declined, not particularly wanting any kind of connection with the woman who had unknowingly proven to you what an asshole your ex was. “What are you doing here?” she asked, reaching her arms out widely for a hug. You looked down at her hands, and then looked back up to her face, cocking an eyebrow as you blatantly ignored the offer.

           “Honestly… I’m not quite sure,” you admitted, shrugging slightly. “What about you – since when do you hang with this crowd?” Sure, you didn’t like the girl, but that didn’t mean you weren’t curious about her presence.

           “Waiting for Tucker, actually! Did he invite you?” Her face fell slightly when she saw the expression of shock spreading across your own features. Everything clicked into place – the familiar faces, your inability to get comfortable, why the hell she was here… This was all  _his_ crowd. How could it have possibly taken you so long to realize? As the silence drew out awkwardly, Kara quickly added, “I guess not… Then who are you here with?”

           You blurted it out before you could think: “My boyfriend, actually.” /… IDIOT/, you silently screamed in your head, trying to remain calm while Kara talked at you, gushing about how she needed to meet him, and how she was  _so_ happy that you’d found somebody, and oh, Tucker just texted her and said he’d be there in twenty minutes so she  _had_ to go wait for him and she’d come find you later!

           … Fucking. Hell.  

* * *

            _MAYDAY MAYDAY WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. –Y/N_

           “Come on – just a sec – I’m not going – anywhere –“ Y/F/N managed to somehow get out a few words between kisses, gasping as she broke away from the boy’s lips, and then groaning as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” she muttered to herself as she scrolled through the texts carefully, swatting JB’s hands away as she tried to focus on your words. “Of course she would do something this stupid…”

           “What happened?” JB asked, tilting his head so he could read your frantic, panicked texts.

           “My friend is an idiot and told her ex’s new girlfriend that her boyfriend invited her here, so now she’s basically trying to run before he shows up,” she explained, rolling her eyes at the IT guy. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he pulled the phone out of her grasp.

           “Silly little freshmen,” he muttered to himself, ignoring Y/F/N’s noise of annoyance. “There’s a simple answer to all of your friend’s problems…”

* * *

           You stared at your friend’s response, feeling like you were on the verge of an aneurysm. _Find a fake boyfriend._ Looking around you, you swallowed hard, adjusting your beanie slightly. Find a fake boyfriend – right. There were guys all around you, most of them at least half decent looking, and there had to be at least one of them who would be kind enough to do this for you… Right?

           … This was gonna be such a disaster.

           Making your way through whatever open spaces you could find in the crowd, you bit your lip, scanning for anyone who looked even remotely interesting. This was going to be impossible – you had less than ten minutes, and none of the guys here were even remotely interesting and you were pretty sure they’d just try and attempt to cop a feel and… Wait, who was  _that_. Following a bright shock of blonde hair, you weaved through the crowd, eyes lighting up as he turned to talk to someone. He was lanky, his thin fingers pulling up the collar on his jean jacket as he spoke to a friend, his smile taking up nearly half his face as he laughed. You nodded slightly, trying to give yourself a lame sort of mental motivational speech before finally whispering, “Fuck it,” and pushing through the crowd.

           Reaching out discreetly, your fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging him away from his friend as your eyes landed on the hallway leading out of the living room. Heading for the stairs, you pulled him after you, ignoring his protests as you finally settled on one of the landings. “Excuse me, do I –“ You put your hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him as his eyes widened in surprise.

           “No, unfortunately you don’t, but I have an amazing way to change that if you’re willing to help me out cause I have gotten myself into such a shithole, and you’re one of the few guys here who actually looks like he has a couple working neurons in his head and really I’m about to start begging so would you mind just hearing me out?” Pulling your hand away slowly, you did your best to smile as innocently as you possibly could (especially since you were starting to realize just how insane you were sounding). He stared at you for a couple seconds before hesitantly holding out his hand, smiling curiously.  

           “I’m Mark. It’s nice to meet you, I guess.” You just grinned in return, knowing somewhere deep inside of you that this might work out better than you ever hoped.

* * *

           “You said you saw Y/N?” Tucker asked, clearly disinterested in anything else Kara had to share – not that she had noticed. He kept scanning the room, hoping for any sight of his ex.

           “You’re telling me you dated  _him_?” You elbowed Mark in the side sharply, ignoring his weak wince of pain. “Fine – fine, I get it, shut up and follow the plan.” Reaching down without another word, he took your hand in his, surprising you with the warmth of his palm. You let him lead the way, grinning up at him, whispering something into his ear as you pretended not to notice your ex at the other end of the room, watching you two with wide eyes and a reddening face. You were pleased with the effect – it was nice to be one step ahead of him for once in your life. Suddenly though, Mark was pulling you off to the side, his hands finding your waist.

           “Mark –  _Mark_!” you hissed, trying to figure out what the kid was doing. “This wasn’t part of the plan!”

           He chuckled, pinning you up against the wall gently, leaning in until his forehead was against yours. “I’m aware of that,” he answered quietly, looking into your eyes intently. “And… I mean, if you don’t want this, I’m more than willing to stop…” One of his hands found the back of your neck, and you nearly let out a small squeak of surprise. Somehow though you composed yourself, and you figured you might as well take advantage of the situation. Grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands, you pulled him towards you, your lips finding his with ease. The both of you breathed in sharply, suddenly clinging a little more tightly to each other as you slowly kissed, unaware of how across the room, a drink had been overturned and a girl was following after her boyfriend, trying to understand what was making him lose his cool. Breaking apart slowly, you noted how his pupils were blown wide, his cheeks a little redder than before, and you had no doubt that you were in a similar state.

           “Any… Uh… Any chance you’d wanna go out for a midnight coffee?” You just stared at him at first, trying to process the words that had escaped his mouth, until finally you were just laughing, nodding in agreement. “Okay… Great. Cause I mean – I need a little more explanation behind what just happened.”

           “What – you can’t just accept that I’m a great kisser?” you teased, tongue poking out playfully from between your teeth.

           “No – I can’t accept that that wasn’t just your creative way of getting me to make out with you.” It was his turn to laugh as you punched his chest once, scowling slightly, trying hard to keep your lips from turning upwards. Screw Y/F/N and her IT guy – you’d take Mark over that any day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you got him to make out with you - fan-freaking-tastic. Romancing him is a whole new battle.

            Having coffee and playful flirtations at midnight was one thing. But actually going on a date? That was a whole other story. “Come on – just breathe, stop freaking out!” The glare you gave your friend was enough to shut her up while you turned your attention back to the mirror, holding up one sweater and then another. You hated this, you hated that you were suddenly so concerned about whether or not you looked good enough for this freaking date, you hated that your heart was racing a mile a minute and your stomach was doing flips every time you thought about Mark and his smile.

            “Maybe this is a mistake,” you said to your friend, tossing both the sweaters on the bed and sitting down alongside your friend, dropping back so you were stretched out, hands over your face.

            “I don’t think it is.” You glanced back at Y/F/N, eyebrows raised. “Come on – I’ve talked to JB. Mark is super into you, and has been dying to see you since the party.” You groaned, stretching your arm across your face, trying to hide.

            “Yeah, except JB also told you that Mark is some super brilliant physics major. And has like a 5.2 GPA. And probably is going to end up winning a Nobel Prize or something.” Y/F/N slapped your arm, and you let out a yell, your glare only becoming fiercer.

            “A) 5.2 GPAs are not a thing, and you are smart enough to know that. B) If he wins a Nobel Prize that just means that you’re gonna be so rich. And C)…” Your friend trailed off, sitting up and patting your leg. “Just because you’re an arts major, doesn’t mean you’re not brilliant.”

            Sighing, you sat up slowly, glancing back down at your sweaters. “… Grey or black?”

            “No neutrals – you’re wearing a color. Try… The burgundy one.” You nodded, moving to the closet and tugging the sweater over your head, turning around to your friend and gesturing at yourself again. “Perfect.”

            You turned to the mirror one more time, ruffling your hair and biting your lip. “If you say so…”

*

            You sat on the steps of your dorm, tugging on the edge of your beanie, trying not to come up with eight million reasons to turn on your heel and run. He wasn’t late – at least, not yet. Another twenty minutes though, and he most definitely would be and you would… Your thoughts died as you watched that shock of blonde hair walk down the path, straight towards you. Standing up quickly, you smoothed your sweater out, trying to regain some mental capacities, going over the list of things you _shouldn’t_ do in your head. “Hey.” You looked up, realizing you were now face to face with Mark.

            “H-hi,” you mumbled shyly, fingers curling around the ends of your sleeves. You already wanted to mentally slap yourself – you were acting shy, and you felt like an idiot, and part of you still wanted to just run up the stairs and fling yourself back onto your bed.

            “Ready to go?” And then he smiled, and those butterflies started spinning in your stomach again, and it felt like your own smile was about to split your face in two.

            “I – I think so,” you answered as calmly as you could, tentatively taking his hand and following him out of the dormitories. “So… Where are we going tonight?”

            “Well – I had a few ideas,” he admitted, smiling over at you. “But my friends shot down about ninety-five percent of them, because apparently they’re too lame.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that, quickly stifling it with your hand. “No, it’s okay – their reactions were about the same,” he explained, chuckling along with you. “But, here’s what I was thinking – bowling, and maybe we could grab dinner?”

            “Bowling, huh?” It was kinda cheesy… But it also reminded you of when you were a kid and going to the local bowling lanes with your friends, driving the owners wild as you ran through the adjoining arcade and the lanes, having the time of your life. “Sounds alright to me.”

            Mark nodded, clearly reassured by your agreement, and his grip on your hand tightened slightly. “Great.”

*

            “So… How do you know JB?” you asked curiously as you sat adjusted your bowling shoes, watching Mark sit across from you.

            “We took a computer programming class together,” he explained. “He pretty much showed me the ropes on coding – everything I know I learned from him.” You nodded, letting out another chuckle. “What?”

            “I never knew that science geeks could be so hot,” you responded without thinking, immediately sealing your lips after you said it, trying to figure out how you could possibly rewind time without needing a DeLorean or a Time Turner.

            “It’s alright – I never knew an arts major could be so down to earth.” Your jaw dropped at that, and for a second Mark began to panic – maybe that joke might have toed the line of offending you. Your wild laughter a few moments later eradicated that fear, and he began to breathe a little easier, the tension quickly dropping.

            “Alright, alright – touché,” you admitted, raising your hands in surrender. “But that’s mostly those who are specializing in philosophy – us history kids have spent too much damn time with our noses stuck in textbooks to even attempt to be high and mighty. Though if you test our knowledge on history facts we might raise our heads a little higher.”

            “Oh, really?” Mark asked teasingly, picking up a bowling ball. “Maybe we’ll test that theory a little later.”

            “Works for me,” you answered, grinning and silently thanking your roommate for making sure you walked out the door.

*

            Mark won the first game with ease – you claimed that it had been years since he touched a bowling ball, which he immediately contested, saying that bowling is like biking, it sticks with you forever – but now three quarters of the way into the second game, you were kicking his ass, and quite proud of it. “You liar – ‘I haven’t played in years, no clue what I’m doing’… Bullshit,” he teased, trying not to watch you too intently as you tossed the ball ‘grandma style’, bending over and swinging the ball forward with both hands, knocking down most of the pins on your first try.

            “I don’t know what I’m doing, honestly,” you answered, raising your hands again, sliding over to where the balls were kept, and feeling way too confident. At least, afterwards you would see it as too confident, because you managed to stumble over the step between the actual lane and the seating area, letting out a quiet screech as you started to fall. And then suddenly there were two hands on your waist, and your forehead was pretty much flat against Mark’s, and the two of you were staring at each other. You swallowed hard, eyes locked on his, not sure what to say or do. He debated releasing you, but… He was liking the close proximity. “I, uh… I have to take another turn, I’m afraid,” you managed, and Mark nodded slowly, reluctantly releasing you. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself before grabbing another bowling ball, heading back towards the lane (a little more carefully this time). You looked at the pins ahead of you, then nearly jumped out of your skin as you felt a pair of hands grab your arms.

            “I – uh – you looked like you could use some help,” Mark stammered, and you suddenly realized that he was as nervous as you. Gaining some confidence, you looked back over your shoulder, nodding slightly.

            “Show me what to do,” you offered, straightening up so he could position you. Mark shook his head at your sudden change in demeanor, chuckling lightly.

            “Well, put your arms like this…” His fingertips dragged lightly along your arms, and you found yourself biting your lip to avoid making any potentially embarrassing noises. You turned your head towards him again, eyes narrowing as he smirked mischievously.

            “Tease,” you muttered, rolling your eyes as you let him guide your arms, rolling the ball down the lane and… “SPARE!” you yelled with excitement, punching your fist into the air, spinning around and pulling Mark into a tight hug, your body pressed close to his. Pulling back slowly, you looked him in the eyes, his hands now on your hips, your hands on the back of his neck.

            “Hi,” he mumbled quietly, and you had planned on responding but he never gave you the chance, pressing his lips to yours carefully. You felt like your head was about to beat right out of your chest, but you couldn’t stop smiling, even when his lips left yours.

            “What was that for?” you asked teasingly, already leaning forward to close the gap between your mouths once more.

            “Oh, you know… Just wanted to prove once and for all that I’m the better kisser.” You rolled your eyes as you pressed your lips to his, mumbling against his mouth, “Oh, trust me… I have all night to prove you wrong.”


End file.
